Escher Vault
The Escher Vault is a massive, shifting, labyrinthine vault within Warehouse 13, holding the personal effects of cryogenically bronzed individuals, in a manner similar to, but far less accessible than, the Warehouse Personnel Quarters Archive. The Vault was designed, no doubt, by Maurits Cornelis Escher, based on his own surrealistic artwork, in his capacity as a co-creator of WH13. Getting into the vault isn't very difficult, but as the elements of the Vault shift so rapidly it'd take a life time for someone to navigate their way out. H. G. Wells used her Imperceptor Vest to move through the vault faster than its' pathways could change. There's also a pair of specially-designed goggles that allow their wearer to see the correct path through the vault. A Warehouse 13 agent went inside the vault int he 1990s, driven by curiosity, and hasn't been seen since. H. G. Wells broke into the Vault in 2010 with the help of James MacPherson, and used the Imperceptor Vest to navigate the Vault to retrieve her personal effects. Later that day Mrs. Frederic and Artie entered the Vault, using the special goggles, and noticed that some of Wells' belongings were missing. Contents Besides containing H. G. Wells' ring, locket, compact, (and items she chose to leave), the Vault also contains items belonging to other unknown individuals, including: * A ring * An antique standing telephone * An antique flashbulb camera * The letters RX * An urn Stored artifacts can be seen using cards with the triangular logo of this vault to which the item was assigned. How it Works No one discusses how the vault works. However, it appears it operates outside the realm of ordinary physics. During Episode 1 of Season 2, the functional mode of the vault is demonstrated. In parts, Artie and Mrs. Frederic appear to be walking upside down. At least part of the mechanism (without the goggles) shows that elements such as steps are swung into place "Just In Time". In one sequence, Artie and Mrs. Frederic walk on a staircase and each new step is swiftly swung into place seconds before they step upon it. Two steps back, the no longer needed step more slowly swings back out of sight. To access both the vault and the compartment holding the special goggles, one must enter the correct password into a computerized template in the shape of a Penrose triangle. Hidden behind a bolt in the door frame behind the console is a keyhole; when the key (held by Mrs. Frederic) is used, a secret compartment in a nearby column opens. The special goggles are in that hollow. Escher vault console.jpg|Control console. Escher vault 1.jpg|Control console and the vault's closed door. Escher vault 2.jpg|Secret compartment, console and closed door. Eschervaulta.jpg|The Vault door opened. Escher Vault.png Escher Vault1.png Eschervaulth.jpg|Example of the Vault changing it's layout. Eschervaultf.jpg|Special goggles for navigating the vault Eschervaulte.jpg Eschervaultc.jpg Eschervaultg.jpg Eschervaultk.jpg Eschervaultj.jpg Escher Vault Interior - Schneider.png|A more detailed version of the Escher Vault's interior by Derek Schneider Escher Goggles.png|The Escher Goggles Trivia * One curious agent entered the Vault in the 1990s and has not been seen since.Time Will Tell * In "Stand", Jane Lattimer found a pin worn by the Regents of Warehouse 7 in the Vault. Whether this means the Vault is used to contain personal belongings other than those owned by Bronzed individuals, or if a Warehouse 7 Regent was Bronzed, is unknown. * The password appears to be ROLMS VXMCB DLEANPTQ (along the triangle's exterior surface) NBT P MRVLTMXC (along the triangle's inner surface)."Time Will Tell" (see this image) Real World Connections The Vault's construction is based on Escher's famous 1953 lithograph, Relativity, while the password template is a Penrose triangle, which featured prominently in Escher's works. The Vault has also been featured in a Warehouse 13 commercial since the first season. Appearances * Season 1 commercials ** "Cast"SyFy House of Imagination- Behind the Scenes: Warehouse 13 "Cast" ** "Characters"SyFy House of Imagination- Behind the Scenes: Warehouse 13 "Characters" * Time Will Tell (debut) * Stand (mentioned) * Endless (mentioned) References Category:Locations